


You Stole My Heart

by This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username



Series: Somewhere in Another Universe [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username/pseuds/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username
Summary: Um... isn't a superhero supposed tostopcriminals, not help them?It seems like Loony Lovegood doesn't quite follow those rules, especially when it comes to a certain blond-haired thief.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Series: Somewhere in Another Universe [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859893
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	You Stole My Heart

Draco spun around as the pawnshop alarm went off to see Blaise, panicking, obviously having tripped the alarm.

“What the _fuck,_ Blaise?” he hissed. It looked like they weren’t going to be getting Narcissa’s stolen and pawned necklace back.

But then, a hand landed on his shoulder. A glance at it made his heart hammer—it belonged to “Loony” Lovegood, the city’s savior and Draco’s _sort-of_ nemesis.

“The code’s 52-34-95,” Lovegood chirped. 

“You’re bad at this whole superhero thing,” Draco commented dryly.

“I know,” she agreed. She squeezed his shoulder, sending his heart thundering once again. With that, she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this drabble, consider following my series! I'll be posting one drabble every day for the month of AUgust for different AUs and HP ships.
> 
> Didn't quite hit the "superness" of the AU, and it felt a lil meh, but oh well. It was cute in my own head. ☺️


End file.
